Recording Booth Bandit
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: Finn owns a dying recording studio. His problems grow when he realizes that someone has been sneaking in and using recording equipment after hours. He finds a disc that's been left behind. He listens, and he swears that the voice is the best he's ever heard. He doesn't know that it's Rachel, the quiet girl who takes care of all the paperwork and appointments at the front desk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- this from finchel-promts on tumbler so thanks for whoever submitted it. If that's you let me know.**

Rachel's alarm sounded at four in the morning even though work didn't start until seven. She worked at the Hudson Recording Studio in New York City; a lowly secretarial job at the front desk, but it was better than nothing.

She climbed out of her warm bed and trudged groggily into her bathroom. She filled her bathtub with steamy water as hot as it could get and soaked in it until the water went cold. She knew she shouldn't be indulging in hot baths when her water bill was so high, but she needed it. She hated having to worry about stacks of bills growing in size on the end table by her front door. This isn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be in a beautiful apartment with the man of her dreams, singing on Broadway. Instead, she was doing someone else's busywork. She knew she should have been more grateful but she couldn't help but wonder, _what if?_

She blow dried her hair and applied her makeup before heading out the door. One good thing about waking up at this hour was that the New York traffic wasn't as bad as it was later in the day. She pulled her car into the dark parking lot of Hudson's Recording Studio, grabbed her faculty key and let herself in. She peeked through the window, paranoia getting the best of her, locked the door behind her and got herself organised.

With a silver disc in hand, Rachel walked into the recording booth and admired the high quality equipment. It was so easy for her to pretend that she was meant to be here, recording an official cast soundtrack for a Broadway musical.

"_Ms. Berry, so glad you made it! Are you ready to start recording the album for your hit show."_

"_Why, yes, I am."_

"_Come right this way."_

Her self-indulgent daydream came to a halt as her phone buzzed, a text appearing on her screen.

Kurt: don't get caught little diva

Rachel: don't plan on it

Rachel's best friend, Kurt, was the only one who knew why she came to work hours too early. He was the only one she'd trusted with her secret, because even though Kurt couldn't resist teasing her, he was always there to support her.

Rachel slid her instrumental disc into the player and put on the headset. It had taken her many weeks to learn how to use the advanced equipment and every break she got at work, she used to watch the others who were lucky enough to have a career in the music industry. Ever since she'd figured out how to use the recording booth, she'd started to sneak in early to use it. Rachel knew she was supposed to, but she could never give up on her career and she needed to keep her voice in top shape. Besides, she wasn't hurting anyone. Rachel had a serious past with Broadway. She almost made her big break until someone got in the way. Someone she swore she would never talk about. All thoughts of him were washed away as the first few bars of her song played into her ears.

She sang 'I Dreamed A Dream' into the mic until she heard the faint click of the door unlocking. She widened her eyes at the clock and saw that it was, in fact, time for Mr. Hudson to arrive. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ducked into the bathroom, wondering how time had gotten away from her.

From the bathroom, she heard Mr. Hudson mumbling on the phone.

"I know I need someone but it's really been stressful here at the studio, alright? … No, Quinn Fabray bailed on me. If I don't get someone special then the studio is going to close and I'll be done for."

Rachel felt a panic. Hudson's Recording Studio, close? Rachel waited almost an hour for someone else to show up to work, all the while nervously wondering what would become of the company. She escaped from the bathroom into the main lobby, blending in with her co-workers, appearing as if she had just arrived.

"Hello, Finn," she smiled, spotting Mr. Hudson entering the lobby.

"Hi, Rachel."

Rachel thought a lot of her boss, admiring his kind smile and hazel eyes. Maybe she had developed a little crush on him over the past few years, but there was no way she going to initiate anything. She saw no reason why a successful, handsome guy like Finn Hudson would be interested in her. She was somewhat talented, sure, but she was no great beauty.

She found herself at her desk with a note from Finn, telling her to cancel all of Quinn Fabray's future appointments. Rachel wondered what had happened to the promising starlet. Quinn Fabray wasn't a spectacular singer by any means, but she was beautiful, so people loved her and everyone - even Finn - knew she was destined for Hollywood stardom. He'd been in such an ecstatic mood when Quinn had signed with the studio. He knew she was going to jump start his newfound career.

It was clear how distraught Finn was now that Quinn Fabray had suddenly quit. Still, Rachel's resentment of Quinn kept her from caring too much. Rachel was twice the singer that Quinn was, and yet everyone fell to the blonde's feet. That one mistake she had made three years ago was affecting everything. Rachel Berry was a nobody and unless she did something to change that, she would remain a nobody.

It had been a week since Rachel had been back to record in the studio. She didn't want to show up everyday and increase her chances of losing her job over something like this, even if Hudson's Recording Studio was about to go under, but today she felt the need to sing and hear her voice playback on those high quality speakers. She belted 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson into the microphone and started to break down when she was finished.

She wiped her tears, frustrated with herself, and waited in the bathroom for her co-workers to arrive. She was always emotional these days. The longer she went the more she worried that she would never be the star she wanted to be. It felt so pathetic for her career to be over before it had even started. Even Kurt had limited knowledge about her past because it wasn't something Rachel wanted to talk about. She would give anything to go back to being eighteen with what she knew now. She saw people even younger than her every day with boyfriends, careers and futures to look forward to and it made her feel hopeless.

Rachel walked into the lobby, hoping no-one would notice her red-rimmed eyes. Luckily, they were all hovering around, murmuring to each other.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked one of the young interns.

"Hudson wants to have a meeting with everyone."

Rachel furrowed her brow as Finn briskly walked in and called for everyone's attention, a silver disc slack in his hand. Rachel felt a panic rise as she manically tried to remember if she'd taken her CD back out of the player in the recording booth, if she'd erased the audio she'd recorded in the early morning...

"It's come to my attention that someone - probably one of our staff - has been using studio equipment without authorization," said Finn, staring sternly at the crowd of staff members, "Special precautions are going to be taken. We can't have our staff taking advantage of company property."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, starting to wash over with guilt. She thought she hadn't been hurting anyone, but she hadn't realized how much stress Finn was already under. The meeting came to a close and Rachel's ethical side told her she had to say something.

"Finn? Can we talk?" she asked quietly as the crowd dispersed.

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling fondly down at her face like he always did, his eyes locking into hers.

They walked back into his office and sat on a thin fabric couch by the window.

"Finn... There's no easy way to say this, but, it was me. I was using the recording equipment and that's my CD a-and before you say anything, I know it was wrong, I know that, and I'm so sorry that I put even more stress on-"

"Wait, that's you on this thing?!" Finn asked incredulously, his eyes bugging out as he held up the CD.

Rachel nodded sheepishly, waiting to be reprimanded, or fired.

"Rachel, you're amazing!" Finn breathed, in disbelief, "I mean, yeah, you shouldn't use company property, but forget that for now. You have the best voice I've ever heard. I have to talk to the label about this. Do you mind? I mean, they need to hear you, Rachel. You didn't use any enhancers, did you?"

"No," Rachel beamed, "That... That's just me."

"Good," Finn smiled, "I want to get you back in the studio and send it to the other board members, because they need to hear you."

Rachel opened her mouth, but found herself speechlessly ecstatic. She bounced up and threw her arms as far as they would reach around his broad shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. Finn blinked in surprise and hugged back, squeezing around her thin frame as her hair brushed his face, smelling faintly of strawberries. He was surprised how intoxicating a hug it was - one that he didn't want to let go of.

Rachel had always been this cute but mousy girl he'd known for so long and yet never really noticed. But now he could finally see how spectacular she was and he knew one thing for certain:

Rachel Berry will be a star.

**So let me know what you think is this good or not? Also A HUGE thanks to my beta ****rakestrawberry I couldn't have done it without you, you rock. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The soft warmth of sunlight on her cheek woke Rachel up and she smiled at her alarm clock that blissfully blinked '7:32'. For her, this was sleeping in. She opened her curtains and enjoyed the not-so-perfect view of New York from her window.

Rachel woke up to the sunlight shining through her windows she was happy she got to sleep in past seven. Today was Rachel's day off. She stepped onto her floor and walked over to look out her window. It wasn't the best of views being it wasn't in the best part of New York City but the sun made the view somewhat nicer.

Rachel walked into her tiny kitchen and went straight to the coffee maker no matter how rich or how poor she was she would always need her coffee. She poured in the light powder into the machine and waited the 10 minutes for it to brew.

While she waited she walked over to her couch and her cat jumped up on her lap. Her cat was her best friend well other than Kurt. No matter what that cat would always love Rachel at the end of the day unconditionally. His name was Fiyero from her favorite Broadway play, Wicked. She always made sure that he was taken care of and food was bought for him no matter how little money she had that cat would always come first for Rachel.

The timer went of singling that Rachel's coffee was ready. She retrieved her favorite mug from her cabinet it was a gift from Finn actually from the previous Christmas. It was Broadway themed and happened to have Rachel's favorite symbol on it; gold stars.

She poured her coffee into the mug and her almond milk in as well. Being a vegan was very important to Rachel.

A few hours had passed and Rachel was now starting to get ready for her and Kurt's lunch date. She knew she could trust Kurt with anything and he could do the same.

She walked into the café as she spotted Kurt sitting in the al fresco seats of their favorite lunch spot

"Well, hello, Mr. Broadway," she smiled widely as she took a seat opposite him at the round, glass table.

"Mr. Broadway," Kurt smirked, sipping an ice tea infused with peach, "More like Mr. Ensemble."

"Oh, please, you're practically a celebrity," Rachel teased.

"Yes, everyone's asking the flamingo from Lion King for an autograph."

"Hey, it's a paying job on a Broadway stage. I'd kill to have that."

"You will, someday," said Kurt, knitting his brow.

"Maybe I won't need to," Rachel shrugged with a wide smile set on her face, "I have news."

"Mm. What kind of news?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to record something at Hudson's."

"You record there all the time."

"No," Rachel rolled her eyes, "This time it'll be during the day! You know, with other people around..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That Finn found one of my recordings and wants me to make a demo for the members of the label!"

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Kurt squealed, "That's amazing!"

Rachel grinned from ear to ear. "I know, I still can't believe it!"

"Well, this is great! We have to celebrate."

"Oh, not yet. I mean, it's so early and it's just an audition, really-"

"Are you kidding me? This is huge, Rachel! You must love Finn Hudson right now."

Rachel blushed and stared down at the table. "Yeah, well... yeah."

"Rachel?" Kurt's mouth dropped open and his eyebrow was raised, "Do you have a crush on your boss?!"

"What?! No! I mean... Maybe..." Rachel frowned as Kurt only widened his eyes at her, "Well, have you _seen _him. He's adorable and so tall and listen, it's not like I go on a lot of dates or anything. It's been a long time since I've _been _with anyone-"

"Okay, okay, you're not in court, honey."

"Sorry, I just... It really has been a long time."

_Rachel tried not to remember the last boy she really loved. She had met him in her first week at NYADA, when he approached her at the campus cafe with that winning smile and v-neck t-shirt._

"_Hi," he had said as if they were already familiar with each other._

"_H-Hi," stammered Rachel, looking up from the book in her hands._

"_Why haven't I seen you around?" he asked, grinning cheekily._

"_Um, I'm a freshman."_

"_Of course. Brody Weston," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm a junior."_

"_Oh," she chirped, sitting straight up and shaking his hand, "Rachel Berry."_

"_Cute," he smirked, and she was unsure if he were referring to her, her name or her tight-fitted reindeer sweater._

"_Thanks," she said anyways._

"_So, Rachel Berry, are you from New York."_

"_No. Ohio, actually."_

"_Wow, Ohio. So I'm guessing you don't quite know your way around New York yet?"_

"_Not really," Rachel chuckled, "I can barely hail a cab."_

_Brody smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Sounds like you need somebody to show you around."_

"_Sounds like it," she smiled back. What was she doing? Was she flirting?_

"_Maybe I can pick you up tomorrow, around six? I know a great place where we can get dinner."_

"_That sounds great."_

"_Cool. Too bad I'm busy tonight rehearsing with one of my friends."_

"_What are you rehearsing for?"_

"_It's just a workshop for an unfinished show, but there are some pretty big names on working on it so hopefully it'll make it to Broadway when we're finished."_

"_Wow, that's amazing," Rachel beamed, "Do you think they'll keep you after the workshop?"_

"_They might. The songwriter is a friend of my mom's, so the odds are in my favor. But maybe I could pull some strings and get you on the ensemble."_

"_Oh, wow, that sounds perfect."_

_**Yeah Rachel it was perfect. Too perfect only if you could tell yourself what you know now**_

"Maybe he likes you back."

"What?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at Kurt, her flashback fading away.

"Maybe Finn likes you back."

"Oh... I don't know, I doubt it. Either way, I don't want things to get weird between us. I like my job and I definitely like where my life is going right now, so I don't want to complicate things."

"Yeah that's a good way to look at it and who knows maybe later down the road something will happen. It's nice to know that your life may be falling into place" That was one thing Rachel loved about Kurt was his optimism he had such a positive outlook on life, something Rachel needed in her life.

"I guess that's the smart thing to do. Besides, it looks like your life is really falling into place, Rachel Berry. The last thing you need is a man to complicate things."

Kurt and Rachel had parted hours ago and Rachel was sitting on her couch watching a movie when her phone went off. She saw it was Finn.

"hey can you come in at around 5 tomorrow morning so we can work on your demo?"

"Yea sure of course" she replied quickly"

"Thanks Rach I really aprriacte it" Rachel's heart leaped at this text he called her a nickname. Sure it was just Rach but she liked it. Maybe Kurt was right maybe she did really like Finn maybe they would be something more in the future. But for now she needed to worry about this demo; the demo that could change her life forever.

* * *

**Thanks to my Beta as always I will have the next chapter up by the weekend. Please review. And thanks for all the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

The build-up of excitement had woken Rachel early in the morning, and she wasted no time in getting ready, washing her hair with cheap strawberry-scented shampoo and anxiously wondering if this demo track would bring in any money for her. She was already so grateful to have such an opportunity, but opportunities didn't pay the bills, and with rent due soon and pending repair costs on her car, she would be eager to stop living paycheck to paycheck.

She pulled up into the dim parking lot at Hudson's, next to the only other car in the deserted lot. Beyond the driver's seat window was Finn, his head bent in concentration as his eyes trailed over loose pages of sheet music. Rachel grinned at the sight of his mouth absentmindedly mumbling along with the words as he read them. She approached the car and rapped lightly on his window with her knuckles, making Finn shake with shock and quickly recover into a crooked smile. He opened the car door and swung out his long tree-trunk legs, rising over her and shuffling the music sheets in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he smiled sheepishly as they began to walk towards the building.

"No problem."

"I really hope you like the song I picked out. I know you like Broadway numbers, but I think some classic rock ballads would really suit your voice, and this is one of my favorites..." he said, handing her the sheet music as they walked, his hand brushing against hers and sending electric shivers down her back. It was enough to make her wobble as she walked and recognise that she hadn't felt that kind of spark since... Well, since _him_.

She remembered waiting for Brody at the cafe for their first date. And yes, he hadn't specifically said that it was a date, but what else could she call it? A gorgeous, older, Broadway-bound boy was taking her to dinner. He strolled through the doors and greeted her with a casual, "Hey."

"Hi," she beamed at him, "I'm so glad you came."

Brody quirked his eyebrow quizzically and grinned, asking, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know... You're busy, I was just hoping you wouldn't stand me up or anything."

"Rachel," he laughed, "I really like you. I wouldn't do that."

Rachel smiled even wider. "I hope not."

They strolled through New York until Brody surprised her with a chic vegan restaurant in Manhattan.

"So it turns out that there's a spot available in the ensemble. It could be a perfect way to get your name out there," he said as they waited on their orders.

Rachel smiled brightly, reaching over the table and clasping Brody's hands in excitement. "Thank you so much, Brody! I'm one hundred percent committed to this role."

Brody smirked, somewhat amused. "I'm glad."

_**Oh Rachel if only you knew what accepting this role would do to your future you would have run from that restaurant as fast as you could and never looked back.**_

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and tried to banish the all too vivid memory of Brody and his stellar smile. She'd been so naive then, but she was ready to take a chance again with the opportunity Finn had given her. She looked over his sheet music as they stepped into Hudson's lounge.

"I love Journey," she smiled warmly up at, "I used to sing it with my glee club."

"You were in glee club?"

"Yeah, it was kind of my life back then," Rachel laughed.

"Well, I feel like you can do it justice. Don't Stop Believin' is an iconic song. It'll showcase your vocal range."

Rachel bit her lip and asked, "So what happens when all this is done?"

"Well, two scouts from the label are coming to get a preview, but don't be nervous, I'm sure they'll love you."

"Okay," she sighed, trying to keep her nerves in check.

"I guess we better discuss your pay, though. I was thinking three thousand dollars for the demo-"

"Really?!" Rachel choked out.

"Yeah. And maybe if they like you, you could record an EP and if the label decides to sign you... I mean, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, but you're looking at some serious money."

Rachel could've exploded, she was so excited. It had been months since she bought a new shirt or a pair of shoes for herself, and while it was just great to be doing what she loved, getting paid to do it was a blessing.

"Okay, since you already know how to use everything, let's get started."

Rachel opened and closed her mouth. "Again, Finn, I'm sorry! I really shouldn't have, a-and-"

"Relax, Rachel," he smiled sweetly, putting a wide-set hand on her thin shoulder, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"Right," Rachel nodded, "Of course. Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. It's just me here, okay?"

Rachel walked over to the mic and put on the headphones, mentally preparing herself and thanking her lucky stars that she was familiar with Finn's song choice. She sang the whole song without being stopped. She hadn't realized it until she'd finished the song, but it was unusual, since Finn usually made the other singers take breaks so he could edit or give directions, but when the song ended he was just staring at her with sparkling moon eyes and his mouth hanging open. He quickly caught himself, blinking rapidly and shuffling where he stood.

"Rachel, th-that was great," he stammered into the microphone.

"It was?" she smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, liking the sound of his compliments.

"Yes, you're... well, you're amazing," he grinned, opening the sound-proof door to the recording booth and walking in with his arms outstretched.

She melted into his hug, her head at his shoulder and he closed his eyes for a moment, his heart warming at the feeling of having someone in his arms, someone who smelled like soap and strawberries.

"I'm gonna write that check today," he said, pulling away, "And I'm meeting with the heads of the label tomorrow to see what they thinks But I wouldn't worry, they'll love you."

"Thank you so much, Finn!"

"Of course," Finn shrugged his shoulder, "A-and maybe, uh, maybe we could get dinner tomorrow and I'll tell you how the meeting went...?" He paused, hating the crack in his voice as he asked her. He hated that he sounded like a shy teenager, but that was just the effect Rachel had on him.

"That sounds great, Finn," she smiled widely.

"Great. Take tomorrow off. I'll pick you up at six."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said formally, and placed her hands on his shoulders, reaching on the tip of her toes to give him a peck on his cheek. She had a date with Finn Hudson!... Kind of.

* * *

**Okay guys so you can pick something for future chapters who would you like me to bring in to the story**

**~Brittney**

**~Kitty**

**~Santana**

**Please let me know. Next chapter is going to be all about Finn and Rachel's date no Brody flashback. Thanks for all your support and please keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel held a pale yellow skirt out in front of her, hidden behind the rows of Forever 21. It was unbelievably freeing to have the money to splurge on clothes, especially after her rent and bills had already been paid for the month. She couldn't help but wonder if Finn would think she looked nice or that she was too 'matchy matchy' with the yellow blazer and white sequined top she'd already bought.

At home, she lathered her skin in lavender body creams and twirled her bangs into a French braid. She'd fervently tidied her apartment and wondered if it would be enough, or if the not-quite-ideal area where she lived was up to Finn's standards. After all, he was a successful businessman and she was living in the slums of New York City. After hearing a knock at the door, she rushed to dab Chanel No. 5 - a birthday gift from her dads - onto her collar bone and let Finn in with a welcoming smile.

She looked up and down at his tall frame, pleasantly surprised by his messily made brown hair and his crisp dress-shirt, unbuttoned at the top. Her eyes wandered to the firm yet fragile white lilies he was holding, bunched into a bouquet wrapped in rustling plastic.

"Wow. You... You look great," he said a little breathlessly, . and looked down at his flowers as if just remembering them, "Uh, these are for you."

He awkwardly thrusted the flowers her way.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful. Just let me find a vase," she sighed, and quickly ducked into her apartment to set them in a tall glass of tap water.

Outside, Finn's Range Rover was humming on the sidewalk. Rachel nervously eyed the thick tires that lifted the car up to her shins. Perfect for a guy as tall as Finn but not exactly practical for a girl as dainty as Rachel.

"Your car is huge," she raised an eyebrow.

"Here, I'll help," he smirked, opening the passenger's seat and very quickly hoisting her up by her waist and seating her in with no trouble at all.

She wasn't quite expecting him to pick her up as easily as if she'd been a rag doll, but there was something attractive about it. She almost blushed to think how much she liked Finn Hudson's hands on her.

At the restaurant, Finn had trouble keeping from wringing his hands together as they waited for their orders to arrive.

"So, what did the label have to say about the demo?" Rachel finally asked.

"They... loved it."

"Well, that's... great," said Rachel, uncertain, because Finn didn't exactly seem ecstatic.

"There's something else," he said, his eyes wandering to the surface of the table.

_Finn had met with two scouts from the label the previous day. Puck and Artie; men he knew well long before they'd all made it in the music industry._

_"So, you all know Rachel from the front desk," Finn said to them as he slid Rachel's demo CD into the stereo, "I think you're all going to be surprised by what a stellar voice she has."_

_Finn watched them listen to Rachel's voice, catching every moment of pleasant surprise and every sceptical glance._

_"What do you think?" Finn asked eagerly as the song finished._

_"Dude, she's amazing," Puck smirked._

_"I agree," Artie nodded._

_"It's just-"_

_"Yeah, it's just-"_

_"It's just what?" Finn frowned._

_"Dude, she has a raw, stellar voice, really," said Puck, "But Rachel's not the kind of girl you can make a franchise out of."_

_"She's not a franchise, she's a real girl with a drop-dead amazing voice. What about that wouldn't make people like her?"_

_"I agree with Puck," sighed Artie, "Rachel is amazingly talented, but she's not exactly pop star material."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Pop stars need an image, man," said Puck._

_"Rachel has an image."_

_"Not the right image. She's not exactly..."_

_"Traditionally beautiful," said Artie._

_"Well, that's what's so great about her," said Finn, "She's can be beautiful while looking like a real girl. Without looking like every other stick-thin, big-boobed, autotuned pop star in Hollywood."_

_"If you asked me, I'd say you're too close to this project, man," said Puck, "You have to treat Rachel like a product. Not like a friend."_

_Finn bristled. "Good thing I didn't ask you."_

_"Finn, if the press doesn't eat her alive, the public will. She's a cute girl, but she doesn't have the right look for fame. I mean, look at her nose. She's no Quinn Fabray" said Artie._

_"The world has enough Quinn Fabrays! It only has one Rachel Berry."_

_"Aw, does somebody have a little crush?" smirked Puck._

_"I might have an idea," said Artie, holding up his hand before Finn and Puck could start fighting._

_"What do you mean?" asked Finn._

_"Rachel has the voice, just not the image..."_

_"So?"_

_"So, what if we used Rachel's voice and synced it with someone else. Someone who met the music industry's beauty standards."_

_The cogs turned in Finn's mind. He knew this was the best offer he was going to get for Rachel if his friends of all people were against signing her. But was there anyway Rachel would agree to do it?_

"They want to use MY voice to make someone ELSE famous?" Rachel reeled back, staring incredulously at Finn.

"You don't have do it if you don't want to. There's no way I would force you into that kind of situation, but... you would be paid just as much as the other girl and maybe this could be the thing to launch your own career. If you and this other girl make it then you could start your own career... But don't say yes unless you really want to."

Rachel shook her head. She didn't like the idea of this one bit, but she knew she needed to start somewhere if she ever wanted to make it and she also knew how much she needed the money...

"I'll do it."

Finn smiled, his eyes widening with surprise. "Oh, Rachel, that's... Thank you! So much! You won't regret this."

After the meal, the bill came, and Rachel inspected it to see how much she would owe.

"This is on me, Rachel," said Finn, snatching the leather-bound bill from her hands.

"What? No, Finn, that's too much."

"Rachel, please, let me. A gentleman always pays on the first date."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "This... this is a date."

Finn smiled hopefully. "If that's okay with you."

"Are you just buttering me up so I'll sign with the label?"

"No, of course not, Rachel, I... I really like you."

Rachel smiled widely. "I like you, too."

They took a walk in Central Park as the sun went down and Finn looked down at Rachel to see her staring somberly in the other direction.

"Something wrong?"

Rachel sighed. "That's what they always used to say in auditions. That I just wasn't what they were looking for. I was 'too ethnic'. Or my nose was too big. They never liked the way I look."

"Rachel..." Finn sighed, "It doesn't matter what they think of you. They want every girl to fit this impossible standard of 'hot'. It doesn't mean anything. I think you're beautiful."

Tears started to pool in Rachel's eyes. "No-one's ever called me beautiful before."

Finn stopped walking and stood in front of her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Rachel stared up at him as she stood on her tip-toes with either hand on the sides of his clean-shaven face, and pressed her lips against his. They breathed in deep and clung to each other in the middle of the park, Finn's tongue sliding against her lip. She opened her mouth and let him massage his tongue against hers. They pulled apart just slightly and Finn rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow," they sighed in unison.

Rachel wondered if they were moving too fast as Finn drove her back to her apartment, stealing glances of her in the mirror.

"I had a great time, Rachel," he said as he parked outside of her building.

"Me too," she smiled warmly.

"Can you come in early tomorrow? We have to meet your, um... partner."

"You mean the looks of the operation."

"Yeah," Finn sighed.

"That's fine," she smiled and leaned over to give him another kiss.

She went back into her apartment and squealed with delight, with her back to her front door. She spied the lilies she'd placed on the coffee table and for once, couldn't wait to get to work early the next morning.

* * *

**thanks for all the review please keep them coming id like to have 35 total by the end of this but thanks for all the support. r&r**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel dressed in a hurry in new clothes she'd bought from her previous shopping spree, still in bliss from the night before. She found him in his office when she arrived at the studio, humming along to a song that was playing loudly in his headphones as he scrolled through his computer, not noticing her arrival. She walked forward and he looked up, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Rach," he said softly, taking his headphones out.

"Hi, Finn."

"I think I found the song for your next demo. It's on original song this time, I'll have to play it for you. If you like it, we'll hire the guy that wrote it and lay it down in the studio.

"Sounds great."

He eyed the two Starbucks cups on the edge of his desk. "Oh, I picked up some coffee on the way here. Uh, soy milk. That's vegan, right?"

Rachel smiled and took the cup. "Finn, that's so sweet. You're really thoughtful."

"Don't worry about it," he said, slightly embarrassed, "So about this girl that's coming in... She's not the smartest girl in the world so don't be shocked that... she might think your voice is actually hers."

Rachel widened her eyes. "You haven't told her the deal?!"

"It was Puck and Artie's decision to keep her in the dark."

"Is that even... legal?"

"Of course it is. She signed a contract granting us creative control."

"Did she know what she was signing?"

"Well, like I said, she's not the smartest girl in the world... Come on, chin up," he said as Rachel frowned.

"It just doesn't seem right."

"We're giving her the opportunity to become famous with an amazing voice."

"My amazing voice."

Finn wrinkled his brow. "I thought you were okay with this."

"I... I am. It's just going to be difficult to get used to."

"Of course it will," he said sympathetically, "But this will benefit you in the end. I'm doing this for you, Rachel. People need to hear your voice... whether they know it's yours or not."

Rachel nodded and spent the next twenty minutes in the recording booth with Finn, belting out an original song the studio's songwriting had come up with. They'd been talking in his office for a while when Puck swaggered in with a blonde trailing after him.

Rachel could instantly see the appeal and felt a twinge of jealousy. Though Brittany seemed sweeter and looser, she was still a tall, blond Quinn Fabray-alike. The four of them drove to Central Park where they met a film crew, already set up with gigantic cameras and microphones hanging from booms. Brittany quickly got dressed into an outfit not suited for the chilly weather and stood in the centre of the camera crew.

The music turned on and Rachel's voice blared through a closed off section of the park. Brittany mimed the words, concentrating on looking forlorn and not seeming to notice that it wasn't her voice playing through the speakers. The shoot took five hours, but Rachel didn't mind. It was exciting for her to be apart of something so professional, whether she was the star or not.

Brittany sauntered over to the catering tables when the camera crew began to pack up and started filling a plate with spring rolls. Rachel sidled up to her as Finn and Puck were deep in conversation.

"Brittany...?"

The blond looked up. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a really good job today."

Brittany smiled sweetly. "I know."

"Oh, well..."

"My voice sounds way better on the recording than it did live, though. I think they autotuned it, but I'm okay with that. If Ke$ha does it, it must be right."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. She couldn't quite comprehend how vapid this girl was. The palms of her hands heated with momentary narcissism as she wondered how anyone could mistake her immaculate voice for that of an auto-tuned bimbo, but she told herself not to be so obnoxious and try to be more gracious. After all, Brittany was an aspiring performer, just like Rachel. She didn't even _know _that she was taking the credit for Rachel's voice.

Finn walked over and gently slid his hand into Rachel's.

"What are you girl's talking about?" he asked, trying to sound lighthearted.

"How awesome my voice is," Brittany answered.

"Right," Finn smirked and turned to Rachel, "You want to take a walk?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded with a wide smile.

She and Finn walked hand-in-hand away from the hubbub of the dispersing film crew and towards the park's spacious lake and across the bridge.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful."

"I meant, what do you think of Brittany?"

"Oh.. She's... sweet."

"This is just a temporary thing. You'll be a star one day. I know it."

"She doesn't even realize it's not her voice. I mean, at least I know what I'm getting into. She's being lied to. What if the press finds out about this agreement? She'll be ambushed and she'll never even see it coming."

"It wouldn't be like this if it were up to me, but my say can only go so far. It's my studio, not my label. I don't like any part of this, either."

"Then why agree to it? I mean, I want to be apart of the music industry in any way I can, but, Finn, you don't need this. You can find other talent without having to go to all this trouble. There are millions of people just in this city who would kill at a shot at fame anywhere they can get it."

"They're not you," said Finn, staring stoically out at the lake.

Rachel shook her head. "Why do you believe in me so much?"

Finn smirked. "Is it so wrong of me to believe in my girlfriend?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course I do, I just... I don't want to rush into anything. It's been awhile since I had a boyfriend. I don't want to get hurt."

Finn frowned and squeezed Rachel's hand tighter. "I would never hurt you."

Rachel nodded with a sad smile and looked out at the lake. _That's what Brody said..._

* * *

**Thanks to my amazing beta she really helps me with this story so thank you Sydney.**

**Please review and keep adding I love all of your support so thank you. Please review I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of this weekend although no promises.**


	6. authors note

**Hey guys I know you probably wanted a new chapter that will be out soon I promise. I need a new beta for this story for the time being. Mine is busy doing her own stuff so.**

**So if you would like to be my beta please leave a review or better yet send a personal message. I hate putting these in my story because you probably think it's a new chapter but it's not. But I really need a beta reader for this story so please if you're interested let me know.**

**Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon I love you guys.**

**~Miranda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so sorry this is so late I had exams and my musical practices are picking up I have a few days off from school so maybe if your reviews are nice you will get another chapter thank you for all of your support I love you guys!**

* * *

Rachel stood with Finn, holding his hand and staring out into the Central Park lake. She looked up at his hazel eyes and smiled, convincing herself that he was nothing like Brody. She needed to open up again and give him a chance. She couldn't let a man like Finn slip by her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to seem indifferent. I would love to be your girlfriend, it's just that the last serious relationship I had completely fell apart. He... he broke me."

Finn placed his hand on the small of Rachel's back and gave her a comforting smile. "Rachel, I would never hurt you."

"That's what he said," Rachel shook her head, "He promised me love and fame and none of those things ever panned out. Instead, I just wound up with a broken heart and a dead end job."

Finn balled a fist, getting an extreme urge to deck any guy who ever broke Rachel's heart and made her so guarded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked tentatively.

Rachel looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. She wanted to remember this day as a happy one, not a sad one.

"One day, I promised," she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

She pressed her lips against his and abandoned all thoughts of Brody Weston.

...

Three days later, Rachel walked into Finn's office, where he was waiting for her with a Starbucks coffee cup.

"Hey, Rach, I got you coffee," he said, handing her the hot drink with a brown sleeve over it and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Even just small kisses like these were enough to give Rachel butterflies.

"So, the label likes Brittany. They're considering signing her."

"That's great," Rachel nodded, a twinge of sadness tainting her enthusiasm

"Take it as a compliment," Finn tried to smile.

"I know, Finn, but... it's not an ideal situation."

"Listen, we're at a standstill until the label makes a decision so you should take a few days off and relax," he said, handing her a paycheck.

"Great," Rachel frowned, "I can see I'm not needed anywhere."

"Rachel, of course I want you here but there really isn't anything for you to do. I don't want you to get bored."

"That's just fine, Finn," Rachel frowned, snatched her paycheck and strode out of the office. She wondered why she'd even agreed to be apart of the whole project if it was going to be such a hassle. She went home, threw her paycheck on the coffee table, snuggled up in bed and fell asleep, pretending everything was fine.

Finn felt bad about the way he and Rachel had parted, but he knew that being at the studio and especially being around Brittany upset Rachel. She knew she deserved to be in the limelight and so did he. He was really starting to hate what this society was doing to a girl who was so amazing.

The label had released Brittany's - well, Rachel's - song online and it was being played on a few local radio stations. The video had an impressive amount of hits and people seemed to like the song. Finn was eating spring rolls out of a plastic container in his office during lunch, thinking about Rachel, when a dark-haired girl stormed in and started yelling in Spanish. Finn sat up and dropped his spring roll, his mouth half full.

"Um... Can I help you?" he asked the woman, flabbergasted.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to compose herself. "Santana Lopez. Maybe you've heard of me? I'm Brittany's _girlfriend_ and I know for a fact that Brittany has her name on something that is not hers. I'm not an idiot, Jolly Green Giant. That is _not _her voice."

Finn opened his mouth, unsure of how to respond. "W-Well you've only heard her voice acoustically. Sometimes we give our singles some fine tuning before we send them to the label."

"We'll see about that. My mother is a lawyer. _Yeah_. And she has her own law firm here in New York. I'm sure she would be happy to help me sue your ass. I am not having you money-grubbing sleazeballs screw over my girlfriend like they did to poor Rebecca Black."

"Okay, calm down. You can't come into _my _studio and make false allegations."

"_True _allegations. This isn't over!"

Santana Lopez stormed back out, leaving Finn gobsmacked.

"Oh, man," he groaned to himself, "What am I gonna do?"

Finn left work for the day and drove to Rachel's apartment with a bouquet of tulips he'd bought at a florist's. Rachel opened the door in a sheer shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, still looking like the most beautiful girl he'd ever met when she was dressed down. She looked up at him and pouted sheepishly.

"Finn, stop staring at me, just... do it already."

"Do what?" he asked, blinking. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing at the door, just looking at her.

"Break up with me."

"You think I'm here to break up with you?!"

"Why wouldn't you? This is all too... difficult. _I'm _too difficult."

Finn frowned. "Rachel, I'm not here to break up with you. Can I come in?"

Rachel moved to let Finn walk in and set the flowers down on her coffee table.

"Thank you for the flowers, Finn," she said quietly.

"Let's sit," he suggested.

They took a seat beside each other on the couch, Rachel wringing her hands.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to storm out like that. It was very melodramatic, I just... It's really hard for me."

Finn wrapped an arm around her. "I know, I know, and when Brittany is finished making her own EP, I'm going to get you your own record deal, if it's the last thing I do."

"But that's my voice! I won't be able to use it if someone else has it."

"Rachel, it's not one hundred percent your voice. We mixed yours and Brittany's vocals. Haven't you listened to the song yet?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I didn't want to listen to it. It hurt too much."

"Listen, I need to tell you something," Finn started, and explained to Rachel what had happened with Santana Lopez earlier that day.

"Finn, what does the contract say?" she asked.

"That we have complete creative control."

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about. Her mom's law firm can sue all they want. They won't have us on anything."

"That's the thing, if Santana files a lawsuit, even if she doesn't win, the press will find out about Brittany."

Rachel sighed. "She's _bluffing_, Finn. Did you see how happy Brittany was on the set of the music video? Santana's not going to ruin her girlfriend's happiness."

Finn smiled. "That's what I like about you, baby. You're so positive throughout everything."

Rachel smiled brightly. That was the first time he'd ever called her baby and it made her heart melt. He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never break up with you," he assured her.

"Good. Me neither."


	8. Chapter 8

**So first things first there have been a lot of negitive comments on this story and I cannot continue to write if they keep happening so tell me what you want. do you want me to do another story because im not going to keep on writing if all i am getting is negitive comments. Its not contrustive critism becasue i can take that but most of its mean. I dont want to put the work into something if no one likes it. Thats why there has been a lack of chapters so please let me know what you want.**

**~Miranda **

**Ps a new chapter will be uploaded today or tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys sorry its been so lone for an update enjoy**

* * *

Rachel was really starting to fall for Finn. It had been a few days since he told her that he would never hurt her and she was really starting to find balance in her life. She finally had a job that paid well and she was no longer struggling to make ends meet. And she was for once happy.

She walked into the studio to find that it was really quiet. The neon sign above the door to the recording booth was lit, indicating that someone was inside. She peered through the small glass window to see Finn helping Brittany set up a microphone. Finn turned and caught sight of Rachel through the window.

"Take five," he quickly said to Brittany, and walked out into the hallway, "Hey, Rach."

He pulled her into a tight hug. The two hadn't spent much time together outside of the studio lately.

"Hi."

"What do you say we go out to lunch when we finish recording? I miss you."

"That sounds great. I miss you, too."

"Yeah, I figured we could take the day off and spend some time together and then come back tonight to record when no-one's around."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled, staring to feel excited. She loved how Finn could turn work into a date and how quickly he began to miss her. He was more caring than any boyfriend she'd ever had.

After a few hours, Rachel and Finn left the studio just as she was starting to get bored. She was so set on waiting for him that she took to color-coding the man's Sharpies. She slipped her hand into his and the pair walked out into the busy streets of New York City.

"So, you want to go somewhere really cool?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Where would that be?" Rachel asked coyly.

"There's this place in the city that makes it look and feel like you're having a picnic on the beach. They even have the sun and breeze down to a science."

Rachel's face lit up. It had been years since she'd been to the beach. She used to go every year with her fathers but these days she didn't have the time or money to spend on a vacation.

"That sounds great, Finn."

The walked to a glass building where Finn spoke to the hostess about his reservation and she led them to an open area in the back with a small palm tree as the centerpiece in their plywood table. The faint smell of fresh saltwater was in the air.

"You made reservations?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Yeah, I was kind of counting on you agreeing to leave the studio. I'm glad you did."

He leaned over and placed his large hand over hers. Rachel looked at the long stretch of wall where a thin cinema screen was displaying a simulated view of a sunny, sandy beach. The whole restaurant was decorated with lighthouses and nautical knick-knacks. A large sandpit sat in the corner for children, with sandcastle molds and fake archeology tools.

"The back two pages of the menu are all vegan friendly," said Finn.

"Finn, this is amazing. I love it."

For a split second, Finn had thought - no, hoped - she was about to say that she loved him. He didn't think it was too soon at all, but maybe those were only his feelings. He didn't want to rush Rachel and scare her away. It was clear from what little she'd told him about her past that she'd had her share of heartbreak.

"Good," Finn smiled, "I saw this place on the travel channel. It was a little hard to get reservations but my step-brother was able to pull some strings and get us a table."

"Well, I really appreciate it, Finn. You're always so dedicated...," she sighed and mumbled, "Although, I don't know why."

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Rachel..." Finn frowned, his eyes pleading and concerned.

"You just... you have to understand that I've never met a guy who cared this much about me. This is all new territory."

Finn pursed his lips in anger. He couldn't imagine anyone treating Rachel so carelessly. It was their loss.

When they finished ordering their meals, Rachel smiled and nodded her head at the sand pit.

"So, Finn, you up for a little sandcastle contest?" she asked.

"Oh, you're on, Berry."

Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sand pit and the couple began building. Finn enviously eyed Rachel's castle as it grew taller, while his base kept collapsing.

"Aw, need help, baby?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he pouted cutely.

"Oh, I think you do. Babe, you need to add water for the sand to stick."

She took a jug of water from the table and sprinkled it on the sand.

"There. Now, shape it."

She took his over-sized hands in hers and helped him pat down the sand, shivers running up her arms. She looked up and found him staring back with his cinnamon eyes. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Why don't we call it a tie?" he smirked.

"I don't think so, Hudson. Based off what we've finished so far, my structural foundation is the clear winner. But don't be too upset. There's a perk to losing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"The winner gets to kiss the loser."

"I'd like that."

"Me too," she sighed, finding his lips once again and kissing him deeply. She gently bit his lower lip and snaked her tongue against him. He obliged and opened his warm mouth, pressing fervently against hers. There would never be anything as soft or warm as his lips on hers.

"I don't think so Hudson lets base it off of what's already done and I clearly won but don't worry there's a perk to losing"

"Oh and what's that?"

"The winner kisses the loser"

"I liked that" said Finn.

"Me too" Rachel said finding his lips once again this time making it deeper. She bite his lower lip and traced her tongue after words signaling she wanted access to his mouth. He agreed and let her in. there would never be anything like his lips or him for that matter.

Finn pulled away. "Babe, I think the food is here."

The walked hand-in-hand to their table.

"This place is incredible."

"I'm glad you like it."

The couple finished dessert and headed back to the empty studio. Finn switched on the lights and illuminated a wall of records, tapes and CDs.

"There's a dance-y pop song the label wants us to record for Brittany's second demo."

Rachel nodded, disappointed by the mention of Brittany. "Okay."

They spent a few hours recording and fooling around, glad to have the studio all to themselves. She sighed mournfully as Finn messed around at the table with Rachel's recording.

"What's wrong?" he looked up.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"I can take you home now."

"That'd be great, actually."

Finn drover her home and kissed her goodnight, watching her walk into her apartment from the driver's seat of his car. He hated seeing her sad, especially about something he could do something about. He knew in one more month, Brittany's EP would be done and he would be able to give Rachel everything she wanted. He didn't care what the heads at the label said - it was _his _studio and he wasn't going to work with artists that he didn't believe in. He didn't care if Rachel had to have a career independant from a record label. He would help her get there.

He would make Rachel's Berry dream come true.

* * *

**Okay a special thank you for all who reveiwed and PMEd me saying to keep this going please review they mean the world to me. I will try to get the update out sooner**


	10. Chapter 10

**wow guys a chapter update within a week of the last crazy right enjoy the chapter as always thanks to my beta**

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel and Finn's work date when she walked into the studio and saw the new secretary that had taken over for her, sitting at her old desk.

"Finn is in his office," she smiled as Rachel walked in.

"Thanks," she replied.

It was now a known fact throughout the workplace that Rachel and Finn were seeing each other. The one thing they didn't want to have to keep secret was their relationship and besides, it was hard to hide the longing glances between the two of them.

Rachel walked into Finn's office and found him sitting at his desk, his elbows balanced on the desk surface and his head bowed over stacks of paper.

"Hey, baby, watcha doin'?" she asked with a smile, walking aruond his desk and draping her arms over his broad shoulders.

Finn cleared his throat and pushed the papers aside. "Just finishing some paperwork." He didn't want to tell her that he was finishing some of the legal work on Brittany's demo. He wanted the whole thing finished quickly so that Rachel wouldn't have to deal with it again.

"I have to show you something," she said excitedly.

Finn swivelled around in his chair to let her sit in his lap. "What is it?" he smiled, giving her his full attention.

"I wrote a song and I was thinking that you could use it for Brittany's EP. It's catchy enough for industrial pop and the lyrics are... relatable."

"I didn't know you wrote songs," Finn frowned.

"Yeah. I mean, I never had much time for it, what with work and everything, but now I do."

"I used to write a couple songs," said Finn, looking at the floor.

"I'd love to hear them sometime."

"You should come to my place tomorrow."

"That sounds lovely," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, and you can sing me your song. I'm excited to hear it now."

"Sounds great. So, what's in the plans for today?"

"I'd like to record some sample pop songs to use for Brittany's EP. She can't really hit the high notes, so..."

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

They got themselves situated in the recording booth and as Finn watched her sing, he couldn't help but think about the things his superiors were saying about her. He couldn't imagine how anyone could let her looks get in the way of her voice - a voice stellar enough to make even a mundane pop song sound spectacular. It's not like she wasn't beautiful. She was. She was just also interesting. She didn't look like everyone else in the media. That shouldn't been a good thing, but these people didn't know a good thing when they saw it.

Rachel worked harder than any artists he'd ever worked with. She was always punctual, determined and dedicated. The recorded two songs and only had to pause once. She walked out of the booth when they were done and into Finn's arm, letting him wrap himself around her in a hug.

The next day, she woke up early, excited that she was expected at Finn's house that afternoon. Despite the fact that she felt like she'd known him forever, she'd never been to his house, and couldn't stop wondering what it was like.

She knocked on the door of his upscale apartment on the other side of town from her own tiny loft and he answered in a pair of casual cargo shorts and an old, soft football jersey. She was glad he hadn't dressed up, because she'd shown up in her Victoria's Secret yoga pants and a loose-fitting tank top with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Hey," she greeted him and stretched on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," he said, closing the door behind her and snaking his arms around her body, pulling her up in a hug.

She eagerly looked over his shoulder and was impressed by how nice and grown-up his apartment looked. It was all polished wood, mosaic tiles and autumn-colored accents. It had some of his usual 'guy stuff' laying around - a signed football on the coffee table, his guitar in the corner, a stack of thin crime novels on the bottom bookshelf, the DVD box for 'Braveheart' open on the floor and 'Duck Dynasty' muted on the TV screen. His apartment was lacking some of the softer decorative touches a woman could give, but she liked the fact that it was so very Finn.

They quickly took to snuggling on the couch and taking turns asking questions.

"Tell some embarrassing you did when you were a kid," Rachel smiled mischievously.

Finn smirked. "Okay, well, I refused to sleep on any sheets that didn't have dinosaurs on them. I'm pretty sure we still have some velociraptor pillow sheets in the linen closet."

Rachel laughed. "Oh, that's _cute_."

"Okay, my turn. Same question."

"Ha, okay, I have one. When I got my first love not in elementary school, I corrected all of the grammar and spelling mistakes and gave it back to him."

"No way," Finn guffawed.

"Yes. It was so embarrassing. He never talked to me again. And he was cute, too," Rachel smiled sweetly and lightly touched his forehead, "How did you get the scar above your right eyebrow?"

"Oh, you noticed."

"Of course I did."

He squeezed her tighter. "Well, I used to have a dog, Jack, when I was ten, and we were running through the neighborhood. His leash was wrapped around my wrist and he started running after this annoying, yappy little Pomeranian. He started running too fast, so I tripped and split my forehead on a rock. Had to get four stitches and everything."

"Aw, poor Finny," she smiled and leaned against him, pressing her lips to his scar, "All better."

"Yes," Finn smiled, "Ten years later and you made it all better."

"I have the touch."

They laughed and continued asking each other questions. Finn found out that Rachel was terrified of snakes, loved poetry and knew limited Italian. Rachel learned that he used to want to be an athlete, but found music later in life and that he ate so much peanut butter as a kid that he hated it now.

Rachel looked at her watch. "So, can I sing you my song now, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn chuckled. "Yes, you may."

Rachel took a crumpled piece of paper out of her duffel bag and traced her finger over it. She didn't need to read the lyrics - she knew the song by heart. This was the song she had written after her breakup with Brody and the song that had gotten her through a lot.

She closed her eyes, feeling a little self-conscious now, and started to sing.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care_

She let out a powerful belt at the last part, squeezing tears out of her eyes.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?_

Rachel finished and the apartment was silent until she met Finn's eyes. He looked stunned.

"Rachel, that was great... It was beautiful. _You're _beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Is it good enough? I mean... Is it right for Brittany's EP? Will the studio like it?"

Finn gritted his teeth. That when he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to let Brittany or the studio get credit for a song so beautiful and so personal to Rachel's heart. It wouldn't be one gorgeous ballad sung by a 'good enough' voice in between a bunch of meaningless pop songs. Over his dead body.

"Rachel, no. I can't let you give up that song. Not for Brittany. That's _your _song, _you _have to sing it. You will sing it. All of this will end and you'll get what you deserve. Everyone will know your name."

"But, Finn... The label knows what they want. They want girls like Brittany and Quinn Fabray. Beautiful, tall, perfect blondes, not... _me_."

"I don't care what they want, Rachel. You're beautiful and so much more talented than anyone else out there. I used to think music was my passion, but then I met you Rachel. Now, you're my passion and I will put my last breath into making sure that everyone sees how amazing you are."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. No-one had ever been so sure of her before. He was so dedicated, so loving, so beautiful...

"Finn, I'm ready... to tell you what happened between me and Brody."

* * *

**Also so sad to hear about Cory but good for him for gettting the help he needs support for Cory**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys heres an update hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Rachel, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Rachel snuggled into her boyfriend's lap and looked into his eyes. "Finn, you mean everything to me. If I'm your passion, then you're mine. I don't care if I make it as a star. Hell, I could work at the front desk for the rest of my life. As long as I had you, I would be the happiest version of myself possible. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore. I trust you completely. I want you to know everything about me."

Finn wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he'd finally found the one. "I want to know everything about you."

"Okay. Good. I'll start from the beginning. I had just graduated from this middle of nowhere town in Ohio and got early acceptance to my first choice dream school and I'd been chosen to attend a summer program in the city. It was like my own fairytale starting to come true. I felt like I belonged with all of the theatre geeks, because there, they weren't geeks. We were all kindred spirits. One of the people I met was Brody.

He was a junior and he liked me right away. It was like the perfect summer romance. I couldn't believe my life. He was just like another part of the fairytale. The prince. Then, in the fall, he got one of the main roles in an off Broadway play and he said he could get me a part in the chorus. He did and it was great. I went to classes and then to rehearsals for the show and as the year went on, they decided to give me a bigger role. My dream was coming true and I was only a freshman.

And then Brody started getting, I don't know... jealous. He would act weird around me and put me down in front of other people. And he got possessive. He would hate me talking to other guys. Sometimes he would get so mad I would be afraid that he was going to do something crazy."

Finn tightened himself protectively around Rachel as he listened.

"Anyways, at some point, I just had enough. I broke up with him. Then that night I went to rehearsal and found out that he had told the director that I stole money from the production. It was a lie, of course, but the money was gone and some bitchy girl in the chorus backed him up. I got fired. I didn't realize that it wasn't just that one show that got ruined for me. The director, I'm sure with Brody's help, made everyone know that I was untrustworthy. They ruined my name before I even got to see it in lights. I was finished before I'd even started."

"That bastard," Finn shook his head.

"He made school a living hell as well. No matter what I did, it felt like he was everywhere, taunting me. Even when I dropped out, I would get notes and e-mails from him. I was scared to leave my house. It got so bad that I had to get a restraining order."

"I'll kill him," Finn said seriously.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "That's in the past now. He's not part of my life and he never will be again. I just wanted to tell you because I want you to have every part of me. Past, present and future. But Brody doesn't matter anymore. I have you now. You showed me that I can love and trust people again. You've already done everything for me."

"I'll never hurt you, Rach. Never."

"Good. Me neither. I love you, so much."

They spent the rest of the day together and fell asleep in each other's arms with the TV mumling in front of them.

"Hi there, sleepyhead," Rachel said softly when they both woke up, groggily blinking the sleep out of their eyes.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Finn replied and kissed her forehead.

Rachel smiled and glanced at the clock, gasping. "Oh wow, it's already ten! I should probably get going."

"Or you could just stay here."

"I don't have any clothes."

"You could sleep in one of my shirts."

Rachel smiled, liking the thought of that. "Ooh, sleeping in one of Finn Hudson's shirts."

Finn laughed. "We can swing by yours on the way to work and pick up a fresh outfit, okay?"

"Okay, Hudson, you've got yourself a deal, it's just..." Rachel awkwardly cleared her throat, "I know we haven't gotten physically intimate yet, but... as quickly as I'm falling in love with you, I still want to take our physical relationship slow. I know how bad rushing things can get."

"Rachel, take all the time you need, okay? It doesn't mean anything to be as long as we're together."

Rachel smiled. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too."

Snuggled in a football jersey of his, she laid down next to him in bed that night.

"Before I forget, I need to show you something," he said, taking a piece of paper out of his nightstand and handing it to her.

"Is this...?"

"Brittany's last song. Once we're done recording this EP, it's over. Either it gets picked up by another label or it tanks. Either way, it's the last I'll be seeing of her. From now on, it's all about you, baby."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you more."

**hey guys sorry but i dont know when the chapter will be up sorry senior year is crazy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys i know you want a new chapter and thats coming soon.**

**i really need help finding this one story i really wanna read it again its amazing i forgor what its caleld. Pretty much Finn lives across the cost and rachel lies to her fathers and says she is going to meet friend but instead meets Finn she does this a few times before getting caught. first person to tell me gets a shout out and can pick one thing that happens in my story within reason.**

**Thanks and a new chapter will be up shortly**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I know I haven't posted in forever however I have been extremely busy. but good news its summer so I am going to have a lot more time to write enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

Rachel walked into Finn's studio, her heels clicking on the marbled tiles of the lobby as she navigated towards Finn's office. She felt almost like she was headed towards her old job at the front desk again, except this morning she was looking forward to planting a kiss on Finn's cheek. She'd never dreamed of having a chance with him, letting alone being the love of his life. She walked towards his office when she heard tense voices coming from inside.

"What do you mean she's done? Have you heard her voice? It's perfect!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but all we promised was a demo EP. She's great, she just isn't what the label wants right now. There are a million Quinn Fabrays out there. We don't need another one. We need something to set us apart. I'm sure she'll be able to find work somewhere else."

Rachel listened, brow furrowed, when a woman stormed out of the office door, ranting in Spanish.

"What are you looking at, hobbit?!" she snapped at Rachel before knocking past her.

Finn came out, his face red. "Sorry about that," he said to Rachel, his eyes following the dark-haired woman as she strutted out of the studio.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, clutching her purse.

"Brittany's girlfriend," Finn frowned.

"What did she want?"

"She's upset that we let Brittany go, but it had to be done. I'm more interested in a new client.

"And who is that?"

"Oh, I think you might know her. Big brown eyes, amazing smile, adorably tiny... and I'm totally in love with her," Finn smiled, sliding his hands around Rachel's waist."

Rachel smirked knowingly. "I may have heard of her."

"Good," Finn smiled and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers and soon finding the warmth of her tongue slide against his rough lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue roll around hers.

"I love you so much," she moaned, parting from the kiss just slightly.

"I love you, too."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I thought we could practise the song I want you to perform for the label. We're gonna get that record deal, babe."

They walked into the recording booth and Finn flipped on the Do Not Disturb light, closing the door behind him.

"I don't think I've ever been more excited about a new client before."

"Finn, that's sweet, but I'm not really your client yet. The label has to give us the green light first, okay? Then we can get excited." She wanted to get just excited as he was, but she had the nagging feeling that the label wouldn't think she had 'the look', and in this business, that was half the job.

"Rachel," Finn sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You're the most talented person I know. If the label says no this time, we'll figure something else out. I'm not giving up on you. Not ever."

Rachel teared up. "Finn, all my life people have told me that I could never make it. And then you come along and you believe in me like no-one else has. Finn... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"I've never felt this way about anyone. You're so special to me. It's all happened so quickly but you've become my whole world, Finn."

"Rachel, I feel exactly the same way. You're more beautiful and strong than anyone I've ever been with. I would never hurt you. I think you might be the one, Rachel."

Rachel stood on the tip of her toes and pulled Finn into a passionate kiss. "We should practice," she said with a smile after pulling away, "I have a label to impress."

They practiced for two hours before calling it a day.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Finn, slumped in his chair.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd be into, but my favorite Canadian hockey team is playing the Rangers tonight and I happen to have two tickets. I thought it would be cool if I brought you. But, I mean, if you don't want to go-"

"Oh, Finn, I'd love to. What time is it?"

"I could pick you up at six," Finn smiled, thrilled. He hoped the girl he loved would love his favorite sport.

"Great," she smiled and let him walk her to her car.

She stopped on the way home and bought a jersey and a sports good store, hoping it would impress Finn. She got home and took a shower, gently curling her hair with a hot curling iron and put on some light makeup. She slid the large jersey over her outfit as she heard the doorbell ring.

She answered the door and Finn grinned widely at the sight of her swimming in the over-sized jersey.

"Oh, wow. I don't think I've ever seen anything more adorable-... How did you know what team to get?"

Rachel shrugged. "You're always watching the Canucks on TV. I do pay attention once in a while."

Finn leaned down and kissed her. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I try," she simpered and they headed out to Finn's truck, where he opened the passenger's seat door for her and gave her a hand, "I love how you treat me like a princess."

"Well, you're my princess."

The drove to the arena and Finn led her to a luxury box at the top with glass windows around it where they could see the whole floor down below them.

"Finn, these seats are amazing."

"Well, I wanted your first time to be special."

"It would have been special no matter what. I'm with you."

"I _wanted _to do this for you," Finn planted a kiss on her cheek as they sat down.

After about thirty minutes into the game, the question and suggestions started pouring in.

"Think of how much nicer they'd look with pink jerseys."

Finn laughed. "Sometimes they wear pink for breast cancer awareness. Maybe we can go to a game like that."

"Oh, can we?!"

"Sure, but that game would be in Canada. Not for another month."

"So we could plan a little trip."

"Yeah, and you could meet my parents. My mom and stepdad live up in Canada."

"I can't wait!" Rachel grinned.

At half time, the kiss cam landed on Rachel and Finn, and the gentle kiss he gave her earned them a loud 'awww' from the crowd.

After the date, Finn drove Rachel home and walked her up to her apartment.

"My dad's want to meet you," she said, out of the blue.

"Well, I'd love to meet them. I mean, two dads instead of one sounds all the more intimidating, but I'd still love to meet them."

"Oh, don't worry, Finn, they'll love you."

"Maybe I should cook for them at my place."

"Finn, that sounds perfect."

Finn left with nerves tingling about their plans for him to meet Rachel's parents. He wasn't sure how he felt about his odds. For some reason he'd never made great impressions on any of his girlfriends' dads, and this time he had two to impress. Well, at least he had the home advantage, right?


	14. Chapter 14

Finn's forehead dripped with sweat in the kitchen. Today was the day he'd meet Rachel's parents, the men responsible for raising the love of his life. He felt like he was going to throw up. He'd never felt about any other girl the way he felt about Rachel and he wanted her fathers to know that. Finn had finished a vegan Italian meal of pasta and fresh bread, and left it in the kitchen to be served when they arrived while he mopped the sweat of his brow and put on a stripey button-up shirt and a pair of Levi's, worrying he'd be over-dressed or under-dressed.

The doorbell rang and he wrung his hands together before opening it to three smiling faces.

"Hello, Mr. Berrys," Finn greeted, his eyes swivelling between the two men, one petite and one tall and lanky, "Nice to meet you."

Finn stepped aside and let the small family in.

"Please, Finn, you can call them Hiram and LeRoy," Rachel smirked as Finn helped her take off her yellow peacoat.

LeRoy removed his scarf, eyeing the place and Hiram stepped forward, giving Finn a firm handshake.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry is fine, actually," he said gruffly.

Finn gulped as LeRoy sniffed the aroma of garlic and spices in the air. They didn't seem to care for him much at first sight. He led them into the small dining room and served up four plates of spaghetti and bread slices with oil for dipping, and attempted to give Rachel's dads the crooked smirk that made her melt so much.

"So, Finn, Rachel tells us you own a recording studio?" LeRoy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," Finn nodded, "I manage the studio but I work for a label and they usually assign the clients. But we're hoping that they see as much in Rachel as I do. Then she can be our new client."

Hiram and LeRoy exchanged a glance. "That's very nice, Finn, but I wouldn't get her hopes up."

"He's not, Daddy," Rachel sighed, staring at her dinner plate, "Finn wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't, sir," Finn shook his head, "I would never do anything to hurt Rachel. I'm doing this because I believe in her."

"Well, good," nodded Hiram, "Rachel's special and she deserves to be treated that way. Someone with that much faith in her should be good for her. Better than her last boyfriend, anyways."

Rachel tensed and Finn knew they were talking about Brody. He put a calming hand on her leg under the table and felt her ease up. After dinner, Finn cleared up their plates and brought out some store-bought vegan cheesecake.

"Have you got Finn onto your New Age rabbit food diet, Rachel?" Hiram teased.

Finn looked up from cutting the cheesecake, embarrassed. "Oh, no, I just assumed that you were both vegan, too."

Mr. and Mr. Berry laughed. "Far from it," said LeRoy, "We have a Fourth of July barbecue every year complete with ribs and buffalo wings."

"Rachel has to remind us every year to get veggie burger patties," laughed Hiram.

"Our little star's just more eco-conscious than we are," LeRoy shrugged with a fond smile.

"Well, in that case, Mr. and Mr. Berry," Finn smiled, "Maybe I could take you guys out to my favorite steakhouse here in New York. They're famous for their food."

"That sounds wonderful, Finn. And please, call us LeRoy and Hiram."

Finn couldn't contain a smile and Rachel encouragingly squeezed his hand. The three men talked about food and sports while Rachel smiled to herself, ecstatic that her boyfriend and her parents were getting along. She insisted on clearing away the dishes despite Finn's protests. After they had cleared away everything and Rachel's dads had left for their hotel, Rachel fell into Finn's lap on the couch.

"You were great tonight," she said to him, "They loved you."

"You think so?" Finn asked eagerly.

"Yes, definitely! They've never asked another boyfriend of mine to call them by their first names. You, Finn Hudson, are a keeper."

"I hope my mommy thinks the same of you."

"Aw, you still call her your _mommy_?" Rachel cooed, "You're such a cutie. I hope she likes me too, and your stepdad."

"I'm sure they will. And you're gonna love Canada."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Whatever happened to your real father? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it okay. My father died when I was seven. It was pretty rough on my mom and me. He was role model."

"What happened?"

"He was driving home one night in winter and the roads were icy. There was a collision with another car and my dad's truck flipped. The impact was instant, so... they say he didn't suffer."

Rachel kissed his cheek as he began to tear up.

Finn let out one single tear on his right cheek, Rachel leaned up and kissed it away "he would be really proud of you Finn"

"I love you so much Rachel and thank you for being here when I needed you"

"Of course Finn I will always be here if you need me"

"You too Rachel if you ever need me I do not care if it is 2 in the morning you can call me. We have each other's backs"

"Have I ever told you your my best friend too your always here for me and I love that your my boyfriend and best friend I love you Finn Hudson"

"I love you too Rachel Berry"

"So want to have some of that cheese cake I know you didn't have any eailer" said Finn

"Sure that sounds great"

The two spent the next few minutes feeding each other and laughing and just enjoying being around one another it was a very relaxing night.

Rachel looked at the clock "oh my it's already 11"

"Just stay here tonight babe"

"Can i?"

"Of course babe you're always welcome here"

The two walked into Finn's room Rachel felt very at home here sure it looked like a guy's room but it had that feel to it that she could see herself living here although she was probably thinking too far ahead but she could only hope.

"Here I got you this" Finn said handing Rachel one of his oversized shirts

Rachel took off her clothes and slipped it on and looked in the mirror "I think I'm going to have to keep this one I like it"

"Go ahead babe it looks cute on you"

The pair laid down Rachel across Finns chest with his hands wrapped en tangled around her "I love this just being close to you with your strong arms around me, I feel so safe"

"I love protecting you I will always keep you safe"

The two kissed for a while having no problem with the roaming hands but after a while Rachel got tired and pulled away.

"Finny will you sing to me?"

"Rachel I don't really sing" he said laughing a bit at her pouty face.

"But I will for you"

Rachel closed her eyes as Finn began to sing the lyrics from wanted because that's how he truly felt for the first time in a long time both feel asleep feeling wanted.


End file.
